


"You" "Can" "Play" "Too"

by Slant



Series: Townsville Futility [7]
Category: Sports - Fandom, Sports RPF
Genre: Existential Angst, Existentialism, Gen, diversity and inclusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You" Can" "Play" addresses the futility of intolerence</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You" "Can" "Play" "Too"

Although the only spiritual experience that "You" "Can" "Play" is capable of is unnameable dread at ones own cosmic insignificance, "You" "Can" "Play" acknowledges that people of many faiths and none have contributed to sportsball in a verity of ways. "You" "Can" "Play" remains committed to fabricating a space where people may come together to experience sportsball-related activities without shallow displays of (ir)religious polemic. If you feel a need to inform another fan about your personal beliefs, remember that it is a futile act. Convincing another intelligence to share in your convictions does not validate them.

To argue for your belief or lack thereof is the desperate act of an intelligence that knows, but will not own, its insignificance. To strive after the empty validation of convincing another of your position is not to strive for truth but to try and still the emptiness within with the noise of your fellow sycophants.

You can never convince so many other people of your nonbelief that you convince yourself. You can never convert so many to your faith that you convert yourself. Your clamour will fall into the irreverberate blackness of the abyss, and however far you go, you will still tremble at the edge of the void, naked and alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friend who suffered a day of the office's militant atheist and the office Creationist snapping "Yes"..."No"..."Yes"..."No" over the top of their head.


End file.
